Alex with no legs
by ChadR-2014
Summary: As alex was sent to teleporter, The teleporter created some error to her body. So Gordon would stay the lab or get out to Black Mesa South to get an other teleporter parts since it only one part is damaged to returned City 17 to give it to Kleiner and heading to Black Mesa East.


It set as teleporter send Alex Blackdude to Black Mesa East as her legs was erase from teleporter's side effects, Alex tell Klenier from computer why happened to her souless legs. Kleiner respond well, I think islams or christians have something to do of teleporters. Or my headcrab (HaMarr) got to my head to mess me up.

So Gordon must wait the lab until need to be fix the errors. So Barney the Dino-Human dude is better he need to get out of here as we need to remeber that Islams/Christians tell me to get you as they assume you escape. So as he and Barney walk out the Lab and walk together to sewers to be safe and Barney give Gordon his revolver from Black Mesa to defended himself. And Barney returns to surface in his human costume to enemies. As Gordon walk deep into sewers as he visited Bullsquid attacked him by the revolver to shoot them on body four times as few zombies come out some area.

* * *

Level: Getting outside of City 17

* * *

As Gordon kick couple zombies to ground and smash headcrabs with it. He run as an Rebels give Gordon an keycard to open few doors that most likely to trainstation area 4 to 8 miles from outside of city 17 to steal an combine train to Black Mesa South to North-west Persia wasteland. Gordon grab keycard to Trainstation zone as he found manhole to get up to trainstation. Gordon climbed out from Manhole, And open the manhole with his hands as he see some zombies put with likely only function non-islam/christian train to heading to Black Mesa South.

As he found M18 Glock inside the train with some ammo as least two with seem to been then-recently used by other person. Put as he getting train working and need to drive it. He need to find book for getting train working. As some zombies are getting in station area. Gordon duck over to crawl away out with pistol to worker room that some pistol ammo and some suit recharger maybe be there.

As he crawl out the train some zombies don't see him to of the headcrab are genetic engieered by combine or "isl-ristians" during the reunited event mentioned by Kleiner before they mostly successed take over the world.

* * *

Level: Power Station

* * *

Gordon walks for two and quarter hours to find an dusted and nearly damaged power station as means take short nap if there any Humans or Vortigaunts left in that place. So he jumped an ladder to hopely getting in it like vent or breakable door. He check his Glock got remaining ammo left and his revolver is seemly lost from crash and he cant get back there due those religious freaks they will steal his revolver.

So Gordon begin climbing up as he see mostly nothing and there dead Vortigaunt there with health kit, Gordon grab the kit and heal to this HEV suit. Beyond dead Vortigaunt there is key to likely some door and Gordon think is must be within power station. So he drop with more better health and Houndeye look at Gordon an beyond an mildly sand buried unbreakable door.

Gordon walk to left due of Houndeye make an sound, Gordon saw Houndeye shadow in sand, So Gordon had no chance using his remaining bullet by firing just one to one of Houndeye's multiple eye and Houndeye begin charging in to make scream on Gordon as he start fire it three more times as he Houndeye stop to start screaming, Gordon quickly smashing his multiple eyes and its bones.

Houndeye is damaged with likely chance of evental death within hours, Gordon look that door and walk there as he touch door if make sure its wooden, Gordon kick its open hard with his HEV suit and smashed the door open as he get in the building as possible sandstorm is coming in within few hours due cold air breeze in now.

Gordon walk up to lobby as there also nothing here anymore due of its seems is was looted then-recently as he stamble on two rotten corpses on floor with other keycard to likely armory room.

He walk into one room with other corpse put this time with crowbar (not from black mesa obivously) and grabbed from corpse's hand as take it as his.


End file.
